


Baby Girl

by nanaanon



Series: You knock me out, I come undone [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coming Untouched, Light Feminization, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Porn Without Plot, This is filthy and I apologize, coming dry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaanon/pseuds/nanaanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John figures out some thing about Alex during one of their lengthier sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

Alex noticed his back arching sweat soaked off the bed more than he felt it. His skin seemed to be vibrating with every touch and his dark hair clung messily to his forehead. His lips were kiss swollen and bitten raw, his body flushed red with exertion, his fingers fisting into the bedsheets until his knuckles were white. His spent cock twitched under the mindful press of John's fingers against his prostate. He'd been loose enough to fuck by his third orgasm and John was fixing to push him to his fifth and Alex wasn't sure he'd be able to take it.

"One more baby girl, just one more," John whispered hoarsely, stroking his hand along Alex's inner thigh. Alex let out a choked off sob, shaking his head. 

"Can't," he practically sobbed, his breath hitching every time his cock jumped. He felt strung out and weightless, like he wasn't even there, he was just an outside observer to the litany of things John was making him experience. The effort to keep himself from blacking out was Herculean and every touch to his oversensitive nerves felt like a live wire coursing through his body. He was still twitching from his last orgasm, his stomach a messy pool of rapidly cooling cum. If John expected another orgasm from him like this, he was sorely mistaken.

John, as if in response, pressed a third finger in and pistoned into Alex, barraging his over sensitive prostate and causing Alex to sob in earnest, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he ground down into John's fingers. No matter how oversensitive he was, the feeling of John's fingers fucking into him was something he would never tire of. He whined weakly as John slowed his ministrations, shushing him gently with a steady hand stroking his inner thighs, a finger or two sneaking around to stroke against his perineum. 

"Yes you can, baby girl. Do you want me in you for this last one? Want me to fuck it out of you? You want that instead of my fingers?" John asked and if Alex's words hadn't turned into alphabet soup in his brain around the period between orgasms three and four, he'd've given his enthusiastic verbal consent. But since he was nothing more than a pliant mass of limbs fully at the disposal of his beautiful, attentive, gorgeous, sweet... Where was he going with that train of thought? Since words failed him, he nodded as furiously as his spent muscles would allow, wrapping a hand around John's wrist and squeezing.

John leaned up on the bed and pressed his lips gently into Alex's as he entered him, slow and careful and tugging just so on the puffy, swollen rim of Alex's entrance. Another sob wrenched its way out of Alex's throat as John seated himself fully and John peppered kisses to the corners of his eyes and down his cheeks. He stroked his thumb under Alex's left eye and kissed his gently a few more times for good measure before thrusting shallowly and slow, the grind of his dick inside Alex punching the wind out of him.

"Doing so good baby girl, taking it so well, so perfect," John praised and Alex's cock finally stirred to full hardness at the words. He wanted to be good, he wanted to make John think he was good. He preened at the praise and squeezed down on John with what little strength he had remaining. John cursed and snapped his hips, nailing Alex's prostate in the process. The feeling made Alex jerk and wrap his legs around John's hips to force him closer. He could feel the crest of an impossible orgasm in the burning heat in his belly and he shook with the closeness of it.

"You close, baby girl? God, I can tell you're close. Your pretty little clit is all flushed, isn't it?" John says and oh... that's new. Alex twitches violently and his cock tries it's best to squeeze something out, but nothing comes. He shakes in the throes of his fifth mind blowing orgasm before lying limp on the bed, eyes unfocused and panting as John continues to roll his hips into Alex. John pieces two and two together and groans low in his chest before stilling his hips inside Alex, before coming with stars behind his eyelids. He flops atop Alex and pulls his slowly softening cock from inside him.

"So... me calling your dick a clit is what did it for you, huh?" John laughed breathlessly and Alex groaned.

"Can't talk. Too tired. Sleep," Alex eloquently articulated in a near drunken slur, his eyes sliding shut. "But yeah. I guess. News to me." 

"Glad that worked out in my favor, because I wasn't exactly planning to take the 'baby girl' thing that far. Next time, I'll make sure to incorporate this new information," John yawned, before curling up to Alex who was sound asleep, soft snores leaving his mouth.

He pressed a kiss to the top of Alex's hair and whispered softly 'goodnight baby girl, I love you.'

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might make this into a series. Who knows? I do know that if I make this a series it's gonna end in trans girl!Alex. Which should be considered a gift to all of you.


End file.
